mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Nickels
| birth_place = Ocala, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian jiu-jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Highlands Ranch, Colorado | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 8 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 6 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Michael John Nickels (born December 13, 1971) is an American mixed martial arts fighter who competes in the Ring of Fire MMA Colorado, MFC (Maximum Fighting Championship) and was also a contestant on season 3 of The Ultimate Fighter, under Ken Shamrock. Mike Nickels is a brown belt in Machado Jiu-Jitsu. He is the owner and instructor of Colorado Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Academy-Highlands Ranch in Highlands Ranch, CO. Nickels, is known to have extensive art work covering most of his 6' 4" body frame, he is also the Owner as well as an Artist of a Tatu Parlour, the "White Lotus", in Highlands Ranch, CO. Mixed martial arts career Nickels lost the fight against Magalhaes in a submission by armbar on December 4, 2009. Nickels has gone 3-0 in his last 3 fights, most recently on October 2, 2009, defeating UFC veteran David Heath at MFC 22 in Canada. He scored both "Fight of The Night", and "Submission of the Night" awards in the match. The fight was quoted as the "Best Fight" in MMA History. Nickels has done competition fights in the Ring of Fire and from September 2004 to September 2005, earned 3 wins and 1 loss. In 2006, Nickels participated in the third season of The Ultimate Fighter. He lost in his first fight to Matt Hamill by unanimous decision; however, he returned on the undercard for the finale, defeating previously undefeated Wes Combs by rear naked choke in the first round. Nickels lost the fight against Stephan Bonnar at UFC 73. Other achievements In April 2005, Nickels won a gold medal at the Pan American Brazilian jiu-jitsu championships. He went on to win a gold medal at both Grapplers Quest Nevada (November 2005) and at the Shawn Ray 1st Annual Submission Grappling Classic (May 2006). He fought and beat James Funny by submission in the 1st round at the Ring of Fire on April 11, 2009 in Denver, CO. He also won his fight against Vladimir Vuckovic at Ring of Fire 32 on June 13 2008 via rear naked choke in the 1st round. Other "Big Mike" Nickels has a heavy training schedule, with Machado jiu-jitsu black belt and Helio Gracie trained David Ruiz. David Ruiz has accompanied Nickels to all competitions. Personal life Mike and his wife DeVoyn have a son, Esiah age 6 and a new baby girl named Amari, born on March 24, 2009. Mike also has a daughter, Rayven, 20, from his teen years. Mixed martial arts record References External links *http://coloradobjj.com/bjj.html *http://whitelotusink.com * *Profile on UFC.com Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1971 births